


what would you do if i told you that i loved you?

by thegoodyouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is Desi, M/M, as he will always be whenever i write hp stuff, it's sixth year so ron and hermoine are off sulking in their own drama, there's a lot of strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodyouth/pseuds/thegoodyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a lot to give, and Harry is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what would you do if i told you that i loved you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntlou/gifts).



> Title from La La by The Cab
> 
> This is for the wonderful Ash's birthday!!! I hope you like it, I love you and you deserve the whole world and everything good in it, just like you <3
> 
> I said Harry was just ~desi to keep it ambiguous for everyone, but my headcanons mainly come from [this](http://firagaproductions.tumblr.com/post/136684215690/ethnic-ambiguity-or-what-is-lily-evans-a) post.

“Strawberries?”

Somehow, that had become the word of the day, and no matter where he went, everyone was talking about the red fruit.

“What’s this about strawberries, then?” Harry asked Luna, just as she was about to whizz by. He figured if anyone knew about what was going on, she would. This was his sixth year at Hogwarts, but the wizarding world was still largely strange to him.

Not for the first time, he felt a sharp longing for his parents stab his chest, with the smell of agarbathi pulled straight from his memories.

“Oh, you don’t know?” She asked in reply, raising an eyebrow skeptically, as if it was impossible for Harry Potter, The Chosen One, to miss out on the local gossip. Before he could mumble out a “please”, however, she seemed to take pity on him. “The elves got an extra batch of them and everyone’s been going down to the kitchens to get some.”

It was the oddest set of words Harry had ever heard come out of the Ravenclaw’s mouth, and that was definitely saying something.

“Wouldn’t...aren’t those supposed to be for dessert or something at dinner?” He had another thought. “Won’t any of the professors be upset if they’re all gone?” Particularly Professor McGonagall, he thought.

In return, Luna just shrugged. “You should go get some before they run out.” Having said that, she flounced off, leaving Harry to contemplate the new information he’d just gathered.

Obviously, there was only one thing to do.

\--

The path leading from the Entrance Hall to the kitchens was a long one, and it left the Gryffindor slightly antsy - more out of the continued curiosity of what he would find than anything else. He had Quidditch practice later, and that meant he needed to clear his mind of all distractions.

Obviously, it was just his luck that as soon as the word ‘distraction’ had crossed his mind, another one suddenly appeared from right around the corner, and came to stop right in front of him.

“Potter,” said the Slytherin, looking quite pleased with himself - not at all unusual for the other boy. “I was just coming to look for you.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised by Draco’s declaration. However, it wasn’t as absurd as it probably would’ve been even just a year ago, and Harry felt his face fall into a smirk identical to that of the boy opposite him. “Oh? What for?”

Something poked him in the chest, and suddenly Draco Malfoy, of all people, was looking unsure of himself. It was a side of him Harry had never seen; even when he had seen him at his most vulnerable, the Slytherin always managed to keep his composure somehow. 

This time, however, things seemed different.

“These are for you,” he mumbled, and finally Harry turned his gaze from Draco’s face to the box between them. A box that was full of strawberries arranged in what could be a heart but could also be any other vital organ.

A second later, Harry felt like he’d lost one of _his_ vital organs.

“Um, thanks?” He replied, slightly dumbstruck. Harry reached for the box, staring at the stark contrast between his brown skin and Draco’s pale skin. It was beautiful as ever, and the strawberries’ scent was filling his nostrils, but there was something lodged deep in his throat as the only thing Harry could concentrate on was that they didn’t do this.

_They didn’t do this._

“We don’t do this,” he whispered, afraid to raise his voice in case he broke something he wasn’t aware of.

“I- I know,” the Slytherin let out, suddenly looking ten times as nervous as he did before. “This is...something else,” he finished, clenching down on his teeth, as if he already regretted his decision to go ahead with it. A bitter coldness suddenly marred his features; it was awfully familiar. “You know what? Forget it, forget I ever said anything,” he gripped the box tightly and tried to pull it back, but was stopped in his attempt to reclaim the box of fruit by Harry, who suddenly looked determined and unwilling to let it go.

“No, wait. I’m sorry,” he began, but hesitated slightly before continuing. “This is good, this is...nice,” he smiled at the boy, hoping to restore whatever balance he had unknowingly dismantled in Draco’s attempts to stay on the tightrope instead of going tumbling down; Harry wanted to help him stay upright.

He was rewarded a moment later with a tiny smile peeking out of the corners of Draco’s mouth.

They had been fooling around for ages, deceiving themselves into believing there were no strings attached - but this was something different, something terrifying and yet, something totally worth it.

Their hands were still resting on the box, touching slightly.


End file.
